villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza (Dragon Ball Adventure)
Frieza is one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Adventure. He served as the main antagonist of the movie Bardock vs Frieza and the Frieza Saga in the series. History Dragon Born Saga Bardock vs Frieza (Movie 01) Frieza first appears when Zarbon and Dodoria reports him that Bardock's group is conquering planets, Frieza is then decided to "eradicate the competition", he later sends Zarbon and Dodoria to kill Bardock and his teammates. He later faces an enraged Bardock who tried to kill him but it failed, Frieza then uses his Supernova on which he destroys Planet Vegeta, most of his henchmens and Bardock. Frieza Saga Trip to Namek and Frieza's Battle (Episodes 14-19) Frieza is seen in the Namekian village demanding the Namekian elder Mouri to give him a Dragon Ball and orders Dodoria to kill one of the Namekian children to set up an example for defying him. Wanting to save his other child, Mouri hands Frieza the Dragon Ball and gets his neck snapped by Dodoria as his reward. Before Dodoria can kill Dende, Gohan intervenes and kicks him away while Krillin grabs Dende and they both fly away. Later at Frieza's ship, Frieza receives news from Zarbon that Dodoria's dead. Frustrated, the galactic tyrant orders Zarbon to go after Vegeta, much to his henchman's delight. Much later, Frieza gets infuriated after a soldier announces that Zarbon's dead. Now out of options, Frieza orders the soldier to call in the Ginyu Force and then wonders what day is it today. Although the Z-Fighters killed Guldo, Recoome and Burter, Frieza obtains the Dragon Balls thanks to Ginyu and Jeice. He tried unsuccessfully to summon Porunga many times, tired and pissed off, Frieza is decided to find Grand Elder Guru and force him to tell him how to summon Porunga. Once there, he faces Nail and defeats him, just to know that Dende is the one who knows how to summon Porunga instead of Grand Elder Guru. Much to Frieza's rage. After Porunga vanishes because of Guru's death, a confused Vegeta asks if he was immortal, a visibly pissed Frieza arrives and decides to test out his belief. Frieza proceeds to express his irritation seeing Vegeta arguing with the kids and both engage in a short fight when Frieza attacks him using his Death Band (Death Ball's parody). Once Vegeta lands doing pirouettes to the ground after getting hit by the Death Band, Frieza stated that he was impressed with him, asking when he "graduated from pull ups" and told him not to bear false hopes since he was "a piece of paper exposed to the wind" to then transform to his 2nd form. After being warned by Vegeta that he is not dealing with an average Saiyan anymore because he is a Super Saiyan, Frieza replies that it is a "funny story" and tells him that he have more transformations than his great grandfather. Frieza impales Krillin after he tells them to shut up. A pissed up Gohan yell at him to let Krillin alone, which he throws him at Gohan as a manner to attack him. Gohan gets up and keep fighting Frieza leaving him with some wounds in his body, Frieza gets up and defeats Gohan just to get his tail sliced by Krillin who yell at him that "his mom is gay", much to Frieza's rage. He then proceeds to chase Krillin who hides to ambush him along with Vegeta and Gohan, which none of their attacks wounds him, after he ask them if they're done, Piccolo appears and tells him that he will end this for them. Frieza is being beaten up by the Namekian which gave a chance to Vegeta to escape from Namek, unfortunately, Frieza teleports himself to appear in front of Vegeta, just to being ambushed by Piccolo. Having no choises, Frieza transforms to his 3rd form. Frieza asks Piccolo what he thinks about his 3rd form, which he responds that "Ridley Scott is gonna sue somebody". Unable to land a hit, Piccolo realizes he is now completely outmatched. Frieza beats Piccolo up relentlessly and Gohan goes to save him, he attempted to kill the Saiyan but Piccolo dodges his attack. After Gohan rescues Piccolo, Frieza's horns are sliced by Krillin's Kiensan, which the lack of horns causes Frieza to transform once again. Once reached his 4th form, Frieza kills Dende and fights Vegeta once again, gaining advantage on the fight this time. After defeat Vegeta, Frieza strangle him with his tail once Goku finally arrived on the fight and tells him to leave Vegeta alone, which he proceeds to throw him, after some annoyances from Vegeta, Goku kills him before fighting Frieza. After Goku buries Vegeta, the both of them starts fighting, both fighters have temporal advantage from the other which some of them ended in funny stuff like spin Frieza from his tail until he unintentionally vomits at Ginyu in Bulma's body who was on his way to change body with Piccolo, Goku bitting Frieza's tail just to obtain a "bath" as a reward and Frieza asking Goku for any last words on which he tells him to "blow his candle" (a term for suck my d***) which immediately Frieza kicks Goku in the ribs constantly. After Goku stops having mercy from Frieza thanks to Vegeta, King Vegeta, Bardock and somehow Gine, he is decided to use the Spirit Bomb as a last resort. Annoyed with Goku raising his arms in the sky, Frieza decides to stop him by charging a Death Ball, but fails to notice the Spirit Bomb in the sky and gets engulfed by the blast. Frieza re-emerges and defeats Piccolo with his Death Beam to then proceed to make a Comedy Club scenario around Krillin, on which he reveals that his worst fear is to tell jokes to grizzly bears. After the bears evicerates Krillin, Frieza eats his remains, gaining a bloated belly in the progress, much to Goku's rage on which he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Frieza tried unsuccessfully to get free from Goku's hand until he unhand him to start another fight on which began on Goku's advantage. Goku calls himself a "Super Sandwich" and punches Frieza in the face, causing the tyrant to call him a prick and proceeds to destroy the planet. He tells Goku that in 500000000 chapters, the planet will blow up to then use his full power on a last chance to defeat him. After Popo wishes for everyone who were killed by Frieza and his men to come back to life, Frieza states that things didn't go according as he planned, but notices Porunga in the sky and flies after him, with Goku trailing behind him. While Frieza demands Porunga to make him immortal, the Namekian dragons tells the tyrant to learn to speak Japanese and teleports everyone away, including a revived Vegeta. Dende then tells to Frieza that Porunga says that "he should've learned Japanese" before asking the wish, Frieza tries to kill Dende again for that, but the young Namekian teleports away before the blast connects. Angry about losing his chance of being immortal, Frieza lashes out at Goku by grabbing him from behind in a bear-hug. Goku manages to take control of the fight, but flies off due to being bored. Unable to accept defeat, Frieza launches a Death Saucer and instantly cuts himself in half, leaving him baffled. Goku asks him for his ship's direction on which he gave it to him as he lies on the ground. Cell Saga The Man from the Future (Episode 21) Frieza is still alive after the fight but he gave robotic implants thanks to King Cold (although it seems he can't process stuff fast without shorting out). On earth, he and King Cold faces the Z-Fighters but both he and his father are killed by Trunks. 3 Years Before the Androids Arrives (Episode 22-The Return of Cooler (Movie 09)) Frieza is mentioned many times in the movie Cooler The Prick, mostly by his older brother. 10 Days Before the Cell Games (Episode 27-Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans (Movie 12)) Frieza is mentioned again in the movie Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan near to the end of the movie while Goku mentions how he wants him or Cooler to be there and be their foes instead of Broly. In the movie Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Frieza along with his brother Cooler, Lord Slug and Turles has escaped from hell thanks to Dr.Lychee who joined forces with them. The four villains fought the Z-Fighters and got advantage until Bulma arrives and stopped the gas. Leaving the villains unable to keep reviving after their deaths, dying for the 2nd time. Victims Killed by Frieza *King Vegeta: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *King Vegeta's Elites: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Gine: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Most of the Saiyans: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Most of Frieza's Henchmens: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Bardock: Killed during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Many Namekians: Killed during Frieza's quest on obtaining the Dragon Balls. *Dende: Killed after he restores Vegeta. *Krillin: Killed by using his ability "Illusion". Power Skills *Supernova *Death Band *Death Beam *Death Saucer *Illusion *Death Ball *Death Cannon Trivia *Frieza makes some references to his Dragon Ball Z Abridged and Dragonzball Peepee counterparts. See Also *Android 10 Frieza™ *Frieza (Kankun Supah) Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Villains Category:Dragon Ball Adventure Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pure Evil Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulators Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Monsters Category:Nemesis Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Rivals Category:Crime Lord Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Orators Category:Monarchs Category:Paranoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Martial Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Maestro Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Rapists Category:Cataclysm